


The One He Loved

by BlueBamboo



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Horror, Lost Love, Psychological Horror, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBamboo/pseuds/BlueBamboo
Summary: PREVIOUSLY THIS NOW FULL LENGTH NOVEL WAS THE ONE SHOT 'THE ONE HE LOVED.'Pennywise wasn't always a monster. Once upon a time, many, many hundreds of years ago he was simply a man born into the harsh life of Carnival.A young, gentle and kind man who was willing to go further than the ends of the earth to bring back the one he loved...At a huge personal sacrifice.UPDATED June 15th 2020!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating Back To You in the next few days. Just got back from watching IT Chapter Two and was inspired to write this.
> 
> If you've not read my other Pennywise/OC fic please do.

_He was on the brink of starvation when she floated her way to him. _

_He'd seen her several times, pounding her way through the streets of Derry in the eerie silence of the twilight hours. He always watched with subdued interest as she would pause every few steps to place a small glass bottle full of some creamy scented white liquid substance at the doorsteps of the houses lining the streets._

_This time was different. He'd not fed in weeks. It had been far too risky, and this curfew the County Council had put in place made it even more difficult for him to feed. He was weakened, driven to desperate acts in order to survive._

_The boy seemed such an easy target. Small and meek. No older than 4... Maybe pushing 5. Pennywise hadn't gambled on the boy looking up at him in his vulnerable state and laughing at the clown before him who bore unnatural razor like teeth._

_He walked away. The kid walked a-fucking-way!_

_Never had that happened to him before, then again, he'd never let himself get into such a sorry state before. More pissed off than stuned he slithered back to the sewer, hoping to salvage some scraps to sustain him until he could hunt again._

_Only, she was there. At the entrance of the barrens. Collecting the small purple flowers that collected on the edge of the woodland. Now, Pennywise was anything but fond of humanity, as far as he was concerned they were food to him and nothing more. But this little sapien had something about her. A softness. A spark. She was lovely in every single way. She always had been even as the small child he'd once intended to eat._

_That something about her saved her life..._

_And ruined his. _

_She was 20. Still so young. Still so fresh and vibrant. Her scent was delectable, her fears would make her simply mouth watering. But she always disarmed him with her bright, carefree smile. Her warm touch upon his arm satisfied his ravinous hunger in incomprehensible ways. He couldn't explain it._

_All these millennia and he'd not once felt anything like it. _

_Acceptance._

_Kindness._

_It was sweet in a twisted bitter way. Just like the taste of her aura. Sweet and sickly to the point he wanted to regurgitate upon tasting her. But it was the most addictive thing he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting._

_One hit was all it took and he was hers. _

_He was hers to do with as she pleased. He was a beast. A monster. Destroyer of worlds.. He was every child's worst nightmare. But in her presence he was... Different. _

_Softer, gentler. _

_Yes. He'd thought it impossible but... _

_Oh, yes. He loved her. _

_She didn't know that. And he'd never let it be known. She was his only weakness. The key to his complete undoing. And he managed to keep it that way, years came to pass without her knowledge. He'd secretly kept her for his own. Day by day drifting through the sleepy town of Derry unchanged and unnoticed by townsfolk. _

_Until that fateful day. _

_He knew instantaneously something was very wrong. It was as though the very force driving him was screaming, howling in fierce desperation. He could no longer sense her. Couldn't collect the sweet coconut scent of her skin. He must've visited every place he thought she may have gone at least a dozen times. Each time becoming more desperate, more crazed. He wondered briefly if she'd finally had enough. _

_Had she left? _

_He sat cross legged at the border of the town, red rimmed burned amber eyes ferociously scanning the horizon for any sign of his human. _

_He found her by the barrens. Void of any garments, covered in bruises and most importantly, he could sense no life signs. _

_No pulse._

_No breath. _

_No heartbeat. _

_At the collarbone where her shoulders and neck met was a deep gash. It trailed between the valley of her breasts and down her abdomen, halting abruptly an inch or so above her navel. _

_She'd been dead at leat an hour. He knew too much time had passed for his life force to bring her back. It didn't stop him trying out of blind hope she'd come back to him as he collapsed to his knees beside her. He willed it over and over again. Sharp talons grasping at her naked flesh as he held her against his alabaster chest, the tattered and over-used silver s_ _ilk stained with her sugar blood. _

_He cradled her there for hours. Until the warmth finally slipped from her body. And it was then Pennywise knew for certain his bright, beautiful little sapien had slipped from his grasp never to return. With that realisation he gave _ _an agonised howl to the stars, stark white jaw unhinged, jagged teeth and talons bared. _

_The world could see the beast he was. _

_The animal. _

_The alien. _

_... Back then, he'd never felt more human. _


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just 3 years old when she literally came crashing back into his life. A small bundle of flaming red hair and far too familiar emerald-silver eyes. A girl whose fear recepter appeared to be broken.
> 
> His heart rejoiced. 
> 
> After the most torturous wait, she'd come back to him...
> 
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended for The One He Loved to be a stand alone story. However, more and more. Ideas began spinning and it turned into a decent plot. So I thought I'd put it down.

Chapter One: Introduction 

_1876._

_Derry, Maine. _

_Not one for sparing a thought before she let her brain wildly run her into yet another mischief induced heart attack for her parents, the girl slowly made towards the house before her. The one that was blacker than night and crumbling beneath its own weight. The one that despite its run down and haggard extior contained the most beautiful and well kept garden of golden sunflowers._

_The biggest and brightest her three year old eyes had ever witnessed. And they sparkled like the grand gemstone necklace her mothers neck brandished. In fact, the sparkle was unnatural. But to a child, nothing was unnatural. Everything was wondrous and beautiful. _

_Had the three year old peered up at the top left window in that moment she would have seen him staring down upon her, his usual lazy gold eyes replaced with a calm ocean blue. He was eyeing her intently, as he always did now with every young red haired girl he came across. His breathing fast and laboured as he attempted to pick her scent from the sweet aromatic bouquet invading his senses. The creature growled lowly at his failure._

_There were simply too many delectable scents for him to whitle it down to just the child's. He watched her already saucer-like eyes become broader as a budded sunflower began to unfurl before her, delicate petals dewy and shimmering in the glow of the setting sun. An overpowering sweet floral scent filled the air as the front door, already hanging skwed on its hinges creaked open and the front gate opened on its own accord in an invitation. She didn't even seem to hesitate before her little legs took her up the pathway and stumbling up the front steps to stand in the now open doorway as she peered into the darkness of the house. _

_"Hello." _

_Her voice was far too small to reverberate through the house in its entirety. Yet somehow it seemed amplified. The house groaned in response, darkness seeming to grow blacker. But the child was undeterred. She moved slowly, deliberately. Senses alert and aware of each dark corner. He followed her small frame through the lobby and up the winding staircase, watching her brush away cobwebs with her small fingers as she went. _

_All the while he was trying and failing to capture the childs scent, his false heart dropped to his stomach when he came to the realisation, she had no scent. _

_No excitement. No dread. No wonder... No fear. It was as if the child was completely void of emotion. _

_Could it be? _

_Had the universe finally brought her back to him? _

_It must've been a twist of fate, or someone from his own dimension smiling down upon him. But she tripped on the final step, the one that had always been slightly larger than the rest of the staircase. She stumbled in an attempt to catch her balance but fell backwards, her alarmed yelp was cut short as she fell into the strong arms awaiting her. The small child peered up, allowing him to stare deeply into far too familiar emerald-silver eyes. Mahogany red ringlets splayed over his silk gloved hands as he slowly placed her back on her feet. Snapping from his reverie, he disarmed her flaring senses with his signature bucked toothed smile, lulling her into a slight sense of security. _

_"Hiya, Lia."_

_The small girl frowned upon hearing the pet name her mother used for her spill with ease from the clowns mouth. He offered her what she considered to be a genuine smile, crouching down before her. Her gaze roamed across his ashen face, from the crystal blue eyes and velvet red lips where to rabbit like teeth poked from behind his upper lip and up to his manic bright orange hair and all in between. He was surely an odd looking character. One she wasn't quite sure she fully trusted_

_"... Where did you come from?" _

_She squeaked, her little voice defiant. Making him chuckle earnestly. _

_"Come, come little one. You know Ol' Pennywise. We used to be.." _

_He stalled, blue eyes misting into a hazy gold around the rim of the iris. Reminiscing brought him no good. His eyes were orbs of pure fire briefly before he brought himself back under control and finished his sentence. _

_"Friends."_

_"We not friends, I don't know you, Mr. Peenywise." _

_The clown dipped his chin, red lips pursed as he allowed himself to lift the small girl into his arms. His heavy footsteps resounding through the house as he descended the stairs, child still held protectively within his embrace. _

_"In time, little one... In time." _

_He plopped her down on the creaking wooden floor of the lobby, watching with glee as her eyes lit up when he produced a shiny red balloon from thin air. She took the silk string eagerly, her soft little hand brushing against his significantly larger gloved fingers. From somewhere beyond the waning house he could sense her mother's panic, could smell the delicious fear wafting through the air as she called for her missing child. _

_Fear. Panic. Dread. They were emotions he too had become accustomed to over the last few hundred years. _

_ With a smile he led her back to the still open door. _

_"My Amelia..."_

She came to with a start, eyes flying open to stare into the confines of the unfamiliar bedroom, only the sound of the torrential rain pelting heavily against the window pane sounded throughout the house. Tonight marked her third day of being in Derry and each night since her arrival she'd had the same set of recurring dreams. They weren't frightening, nor were they unsettling. At least not in what could be thought of as traditionally frightening. Sometimes he was the clown, sometimes he came to her as a young, rather dashing man. But each night started and ended the same. The same dreams in the same sequence. 

A creak in the corner of the room halted her trail of thought as she sat up slowly, she was barely awake, sleep beckoned her still and she wondered if in her sleep deprived state her eyes were playing tricks on her.. Or was there really a pair of luminous golden eyes peering at her intently from the corner of the room. She opened her mouth in a bid to call out but the alarm clock on the bedside beside beeped furiously. For a moment she remained glued to the bed, staring back at the figure she couldn't quite see, before the apparition vanished and she was left alone once again in the bedroom. Slamming her hand down to halt that insufferable beeping she threw back the sheets and slipped from the bed. 

Once showered and dressed she found herself sat at the dining table opposite her littlest cousin. He was busily attempting to fold a piece of paper into a boat. Judging from the screwed up balls of paper peppering him she gathered this was his eighth attempt. 

"Georgie, do you want a hand?" 

He remained silent. Glaring up at her for a moment before the bravado crumbled and he sheepishly pushed the paper towards her. Turning back to his now soggy cereal, he gulped several mouthfuls, wide almond eyes the colour of chocolate peeking at her as she expertly crafted the paper into a boat. Sliding the boat back over to him with a smile she nodded towards the stairs. 

"Go ask Billy to waterproof it for you." 

Tittering softly as the boy ran off, tripping up the first step in his haste to get upto his brother, Amelia shook her head fondly. Gathering the half consumed bowl of cereal, Orange juice and her empty toast plate and dumping them in the sink, quickly rinsing the debris from the china before she grabbed her keys, backpack and slipped on her boots. Hovering by the front door as she assesed the weather. It was still no better than how it had been earlier. That didn't seem to bother Georgie though, as he came pounding down the stairs running at full speed through the hallway, past her and out into the porch. She barely heard his muffled goodbye as he ran off down the road. 

"There's an umbrella in the coat stand, Sweetie." 

Her aunt called from where she sat at the piano. Fingers gracefully brushing against the keys. Amelia grabbed the red garment and smiled appreciatively. She mumbled a quick, half hearted thanks, making her aunt chuckle softly. She understood. No-one wanted to venture out into the weather beyond the front door. Unfortunately for Amelia she had no choice. Today was her first day on her new job. Her aunt and uncle had worked hard to get her the librarian job at the high school, she wasn't about to let them down because of a little bit, or a lot of rain. 

"See you later I guess." 

She stepped out into the cool late October air, boots immediately becoming drenched by the torrent of water cascading down the driveway. The bright red umbrella shaded her from the down pour as she ran to the car her uncle had leant her under three strict rules:

1) No faster than 10 miles an hour

2) No faster than 10 miles an hour

3) Absolutely under no circumstances is she to go any faster than 10 miles an hour.

It took three attempts to get the old pile of junk with an engine to start running. And a further 3 minutes of waiting for said engine to finally stop spluttering before she could finally set off. 

She pulled out, rain hammering against the windshield faster than the wipers could clear it away. However, despite her limited vision she clearly saw Georgie, or rather his unmissable yellow rain mac on the corner, on his knees peering deep into the overflow storm drain. 


	3. Chapter One: Eternal Beginnings

Chapter One: Eternal Beginnings

She arrived at the school ten minutes before she was scheduled to be there. Rain continued to patter heavily against the paved car park and much to her dismay the dull, heavy grey sky showing no sign of brightening any time soon. The school wasn't as she expected it to be. She glanced at the building pleasantly surprised with its extensive grounds shrouded by beautiful autumnal trees, the rich reds, purples and oranges of the dropping leaves set alight the sand bricks and popped against the uniform green of the shrubs, grass and evergreens. Grasping for the cherry red rain protector she'd shoved in the footwell in the passenger side Amelia pushed open the door and popped the umbrella. Tilting it slightly towards the wind to lessen any chance of breakage. It took no less than ten rapid footsteps before she reached the entrance to the school. One door already wedged open for staff and pupils alike. She shook the water from the umbrella and folded it away, moving before the receptionist who looked as though she'd been there since yesterday morning without leave.

"Uh, my name is Amelia Denbrough. Its my first day here... I'm Mr. Bentlys new assistant."

Clearly disinterested but obliged to be at the very least a little helpful the sombre receptionist peered up from behind her computer screen and grabbed the clipboard containing the days list of visitors and new staff members without breaking eye contact. Amelia furrowed her brows slightly as the clipboard clattered onto the counter before her.

"Sign your name."

Quickly ticking off her name and planting her elegant signature in the box beside it she politely handed back the clipboard. Attempting to pass a small smile to the administrative assistant. Though her smile soon morphed into a glare when she was told in no uncertain terms to get lost. She scurried through the maze of hallways, peering down each corridor before finally locating her department on the second floor of the school, the classroom being the very first door on the left. She rapped her knuckles lightly on the door and was greeted by a warm, gentle masculine voice telling her to enter. Behind the desk sat a man of what Amelia would guess to be in his late 30's. He was fairly tall, she guessed around 5'11 his lean figure making him appear taller than what he was. Medium dark hair shaved close to his scalp and the deepest, widest cinnamon bourbon eyes she'd ever seen twinkled at her warmly from behind the thick black rim of his glasses. He appeared to study her closely for a moment, his eyes roaming the deep rich tones of her unusual dark red hair and freckle adorned cheeks. 

"Amelia, right?"

He bounded up from his chair and energetically bounced across the classroom to offer her a formal greeting of a handshake. She nodded in response, already a little dazed by his open and very charismatic persona.

"I'm Mr. Bentley, but just Chester will do. It is my name after all."

With a quirk of her perfectly shaped deep red brow she released a soft titter. Allowing him to lead her across the classroom where he showed her the upcoming terms projects. History was always her favourite subject when she was at school and her love of past happenings had only grown with age. Now at the age of 18 she was still considered the bookworm historian of her family.

"Today we'll be starting our History of Derry project, this is the third year I've done this project and it always seems to be a hit with the kids. I must admit. I'm quite fascinated with Derry myself. Every year I discover something I must've over looked before. Do you know much about Derry, your uncle mentioned you come from Seattle."

Amelia shook her head not wanting to divulge the details of her very recent past. 

"No, I've only been here a few days, I don't know all that much about Derry... Actually, I don't really know anything about Derry." 

Chester chuckled.

"Ah. Now that doesn't surprise me. Not even the oldest of Derry residents know all that much about this sleepy little town."

He trailed off, allowing his alert gaze to linger on her for a few second longer than he should've. Clearing his throat he patted the stack of text books piled on his desk sliding his eyes towards the door as students began piling noisily into the classroom. 

The day passed fairly quickly, with the final few hours after lunch seemingly flying by. It was 4.15pm when she and Chester had finished setting up the classroom for the next day. He slipped into his jacket, flipped the light switch and held the door open for her as they collected outside of the school. In the pouring rain they made a mad dash to her car, him thoughtfully shielding her as she unlocked the car. 

"You know, you were a big hit with the kids today, Miss Denbrough. Especially the new kid. I'm rather glad your uncle is as persistent as he is"

Amelia laughed heartily, and nodded in agreement. He bid her goodbye as he jogged across the carpark, skidding to a halt in front of a relatively new, very posh black Mercedes. She peered over the worn wood veneer dashboard and tired outdated stripy material seats in her own car with pursed lips and mentally face palmed in embarrassment.

"Wow. That is just brilliant. Don't I look all grown up and sophisticated in this ancient heap of junk."

With a sigh she started the engine. Pleasantly surprised when the car roared to life on the first attempt. It was late October, so it was no surprise to Amelia that it was as black as pitch now. Rain continued to drum on down on Derry as though it was attempting to wash away some nasty aftertaste that lingered over the town. She could see people moving about thier daily lives as she maneuvered the roads. An assortment of both bright coloured and uniform umbrellas flitted the streets. Headlights of cars whizzed through the town and the lights in the cafes and grocery stores Illuminated the customers who took shelter within them. Everything was perfectly normal until she turned into her street. Where everything was all of a sudden eerily quiet and unmoving. No people. No animals... Not even the faintest of breezes fluttering through the leaves on the trees.

She pulled up beside the kerb before her uncles house to find her aunt crumpled on the top step of the porch. Tears streaming silently down her unnaturally stoic face. 

No emotion. 

Nothing at all.

Amelia practically fell from the car in her haste to get to her. Calling her name proved to be useless. So did grasping her tactfully by the shoulders and shaking her gently. Her aunt simply sat there, cheeks awash with tears but face unmoving. Deciding that her aunt wasn't the best option to find out what had transpired she pushed open the red front door, flabbergasted to find her uncle, the neighbours and her grandparents sat somberly in the dining room. Staring into thin air, while Billy sat on the floor beside the open hearth, the crackling fire spitting embers at him as he sobbed furiously. 

"Billy? What the hell happened?!"

He sniffed, his mop of chestnut hair falling into puffy eyes as he raised his raw gaze to meet hers. He opened his mouth several times in an attempt to explain. But a new wave of grief swilled over him and he instead flopped forwards into her arms and wailed. 

"Its my f-fault. Lia. I d-didn't mean for i-i-it t-o happen." 

He finally managed to cry. Leaving her even more confused. Gently grasping his wrists within her hands she pulled back slightly, mindful of the spitting fire as she observed him. 

"What isn't your fault, Bud?"

"G-georgie!" 

Amelia's brows knitted together. 

"What about Georgie?" 

"He's g-g-gone missing." 

Her blood ran cold. Icy flakes clogged her veins momentarily, freezing her entire being. 

No. 

No, no. 

She'd seen him that very morning. He was fine. Trying and failing to make his little boat out of paper. Other than a slight sour mood he'd been the same old little Georgie. She refused to believe it. The room span as she hurled herself to her feet and swayed through the dining room and lobby, having to grip tight to the hand rail as she flew up the stairs two at a time. His bedroom was exactly as he left it. Bed unmade but other than that spotless. 

No Georgie. 

.... The overflow drain. The last time she'd seen him was at that overflow drain on the corner. Pounding down the stairs she flung open the door, not caring about a jacket or any kind of protection against the elements as she sprinted down the road. The chunky knit burnt orange jumper and painted on black jeans offered no protection from the torrential rain, it was so heavy that each droplet smashing against her skin left a red mark. Her dark red hair turned almost black and stuck to her skin as it slipped and tumbled from the bun atop her head. Finally she reached the drain and fell to her knees. 

She didn't think to look in before she screamed the child's name at the top of her lungs. What if he fell in there somehow? Was he trapped? No response. Desperately she screamed again, this time planting her hands either side of the metal frame work as she peered into the crevice, at first only darkness greeted her, but as she became accustomed to the lack of light she began to make out exactly what she was staring at. 

Sewer tunnels. 

An intricate connection of sprawling tunnels planted beneath the town. 

He could easily have become lost if he fell in there. 

Against her better judgement she again called his name, straining her ears for any sign of a response which may have been lost in the echo. Her stomach dropped slightly when he didn't answer. It was a crazy idea which had her slipping her lithe body down into the storm drain, sinking knee deep into sewerage, the smell was overwhelming but Amelia couldn't have cared less. For what could easily have been hours she roamed the dark tunnels, calling out for the small boy every so often, then, there floating in the murky water she spotted something. Something waterproof and florescent yellow in colour.

"Georgie!"

Her voice broke in hope, legs moving double time as she attempted to quicken her pace. A feat that was difficult when she was almost thigh deep in water. Finally, she reached it and yanked it up from the water her smile dwindling to an disbelieving cry at the sight of an empty, shredded rain mac and nothing more. Both mentally and physically exhausted and suddenly extremely queasy she dropped to her knees, ignoring the water flowing around her waist as she hopelessly hung her head and finally let out a vicious sob. She cried until she was so tired that familiar woozy feeling began to wash into her system. 

She cried until she couldn't stop the black out that was sure to follow. Amelia focused her energy on breathing, the disconnection worked its way through her being. Reducing function to her feet first, then her legs, arms and hands. With the very last of the energy she could muster she lifted her chin to peer up to the dark tunnel before her. Noticing but not truly seeing the alabaster white face eyeing her questioningly as she finally succumbed to the calling darkness. 

_The air was surprisingly muggy for an early October evening. It was even far too warm for the cashmere shrug tied around her shoulders. Though she refrained from removing it, her father would positively kill her for baring her tanned skin. She was an upper class girl. Having sun kissed skin was a sign of poor wealth and she certainly was not poor in that respect. The white velvet gown her mother had made her wear only Illuminated the fact she looked bronzed. _

_Why her parents made her dress in her finest garments to go to a simple carnival on the outskirts of Derry was beyond her. She knew her fine velvet gown would end up with mud embedded into the fabric halfway up the skirt. Her heeled shoes sunk into the rain soaked grass, effectively gluing her to the boggy grass. She gave a low groan, huffing away a strayed perfect curl which had escaped the many pins in her head. With a quick flourish of her hand held fan she managed to push it back a little. _

_Society, ridiculous pressures and the ever growing snobbery of the wealthy. She dambed it all to hell. 16 she may have been, old enough to marry and bear children in the eyes of her peers.. Yet not old enough to do or dress as she pleased. It was infuriating. She eyed the back of her father with distaste as he hurried her along, dumping his heavy load of coal on the poor maid accompanying them. _ _He stopped before a shooting stall, an attraction which never failed to be popular with the wealthy men in the town. He was quite the accomplished gunman. His hunting skills ensured that pheasant, goose and venison remained a firm staple on the dinner table each night. _

_She rolled her emerald eyes, and caught sight of a bright trailer surrounded by small giggling children. On stage clad in a satin costume of silver and white lace ruffles was quite possibly the most striking young man she'd ever seen. He bore the most vivacious orange hair quiffed in three separate peaks. She assumed it to be a wig. But still it gave him an edge. His face was slim, chiselled cheek bones, Decidedly pointed nose and pronounced chin. His face was painted stark white, pillow like lips redder than the reddest rose she'd ever seen. He danced across the stage, his goofy antics pulling sharp, infectious giggles from his junior audience. _

_Her feet seemed to move on their own accord, taking her on a rapid gait towards his stage. He was no older than 27, she concluded upon seeing him up close. She also concluded that he was quite beautiful. He casually cast a glance out over his audience, his wide eyes falling upon her almost immediately. He seemed to falter for a minute, but soon recovered his act, he gave an impish grin revealing false buck teeth. _

_She was now directly below the stage watching him watch her. There was something beneath his piercing blue eyes, she couldn't quite read him. He bowed down to her distracting her with a chaste, warm kiss to the back of her hand and offered her a smile as he straightened himself back up, offering her a striking yellow camellia flower. ** Smiling softly she reached out accepting the beautiful bloom her delicate fingers brushed against the tip of his silk glove as he released the stem to her. Blue orbs boring deeply into her very soul. _

_"Amelia! What is this nonsense. Get away from that boy this instant!" _

_She watched the young man defiantly stare her father in the face, his fingers still lightly brushing against hers. His beautiful blue gaze flitted over her softly for the briefest of moments before he exhaled and pulled away from her reluctantly. _

When she awoke she was snuggled up cosily beneath the thick sheets of her bed at her aunts and uncles home. How she got there she didn't know. Nor did she know how she had become clad in her favourite leggings and longline marl grey tee, nor could she fathom where that dream had conjured itself from. Amelia threw back the sheets and tip toed down the stairs, it was 7am. Her aunt, though now no longer crying remained emotionless as she sat at her piano, fingers shifting themselves over the keys as if on autopilot. Her uncle had gone back to work... Despite the fact his youngest son had mysteriously vanished less than 24 hours ago. 

It was strange. Far too strange for Amelia's liking. Shaking her head she quickly gathered her things into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she slipped on her boots and stepped out into the now only cloudy air. Her head spun with questions as she unlocked the car and plopped down into the worn seat. 

Where was Georgie? How could he just vanish into thin air without so much as a trace, why, if the worst had happened was there no sign of a body or some sort of remains from which DNA could be extracted for closure? And then there was these dreams shed been having. Where were they originating from... And why the fuck were they so damn familiar to her?

The ride to the school seemed to flit by, before she knew it she'd been sat absent mindedly in the car park, only a soft rap on the window managed to coax her from her thoughts. 

_** - Camellia flowers are known to be the flower of desperate love and yearning. _


	4. Chapter 2:The Carnival - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated. If you have the time please do leave me a comment. Feedback is important to us writers and enables us to improve our craft.
> 
> And yes. Penny and Milly will be meeting in the second part of this chapter. 
> 
> On with the following chapter.

Chapter Two: The Carnival - Part One

Once she'd recovered from the startle she turned and met gazes with a worse for wear appearing Richie Tozier. His boyish face plump and slightly chubby with youth held a certain air of annoyance. She noted his lightly laboured breath and the soft flush brightening his cheeks. Not far behind him Eddie and Stanley came hurtling through the car park. Dragging behind further still was the boy she assumed to be Henry Bowers.

Oh, yes. 

Billy had told her all about Henry. 

"What's up, Richie?"

Amelia questioned as she exited the car, slamming the door to lean against the cool blue metal frame. Internally chuckling when the teen squirmed beneath her sparkling green gaze.

"Bowers... The little shit, has stolen my fuckin' backpack! My backpack, Milly! I bet ya he'll toss it back complete with a steaming great dump!"

It took a great deal of self control to hold back the laugh bubbling on her tongue. Somehow, she succeeded. 

"Firstly, Richie. Language.. I may be Billy's family but I'm still your TA. Secondly. I'll get your backpack... Thirdly... Get your backside to class, Tozier..."

Amelia scolded light heartedly, greeting the other two boys with a soft smile as they trudged past her with trepidation. Eddie mumbling something about HIV and how he was NOT going to be involved in any blood pacts for at least the next 100 years while Stanley simply pressed on silently, his patience with his loud mouthed and hypochondriac friends unwavering. He deserved a freaking medal. She wasn't sure she'd be able to put up with Richie's constant bullshit all day everyday, as comical as she often found him. 

The trio slowly made thier way up the grass bank where she watched them disappear into the crowd of people collecting around the entrance of the building. Youngsters mingled with thier older siblings. Friends whooping and hollering amongst themselves amongst an ocean of brightly coloured leg warmers and fingerless lace gloves.

80's.

It was certainly an odd time for fashion. 

Locking her car, she kept her eye on Henry and his schmucks. Despite being one of the first in the grounds they stayed rooted to the spot on the far end of the car park long after the bell sounded, she supposed being fashionably late was important at thier age. She watched the young blonde inhale deeply on a cigarette then proceed to splutter out the whispy white smoke. Amelia fought the urge to roll her eyes as he gave it another shot, this time holding the stick within his lips as he hoisted himself up onto the hood of the car slinging a deep brown backpack between his spread thighs. She recognised it to be Richie's. He was half way through digging through its contents of text and work books, projects and various odd bits and bobs teens seemed to jam into thier bags and pockets when she snatched the bag from his grasp, confiscated the cigarette from between his lips as well as the nearly full packet lay beside him on the hood. He glared up at her, jaw locking and unlocking angrily. 

"Get in. Now." 

Her no nononse, slightly dominant tone seemed to shake the adolescent. Despite the fact she was barely 5 years older than his 15 years she certainly did not tolerate shit, especially from bullies. Defeated, Henry slid off the hood, his minions trailing behind him across the mud. Amelia followed behind them, responding with a stern expression whenever one would peer over a shoulder or crane a neck. 

Everyone dispersed at reception, with the kids heading off down two seperate corridors and Amelia enquiring as to in which class she would find Richie. She learned that he was currently in Geography. His smile couldn't have been filled with more gratitude if he'd tried when she opened the classroom door after a small knock on the glass and held up his bag. The teacher took the bag from her grasp and thanked her as she closed the door quickly heading back to her awaiting class. Chester was already stood at the blackboard, his lithe frame towering over the students. Bourbon eyes met jade, he faltered briefly, offering her a lopsided grin while adjusting his glasses. 

"Sorry, had an issue with Henry Bowers and Richie Tozier... Enough said." 

She chuckled lightly, taking her place beside him. Her eyes taking in the loopy, ridiculously elegant writing on the blackboard. Chester shot her a knowing smirk, his eyes rolling lightly. He only hummed in response, but that was enough to let her know he understood all too well. Sliding her coat from her shoulder Amelia grabbed a text book and immersed herself in it, drowning out the sound of pen scratching on paper as she read. She learned much to her surprise despite the subtle charm and roaming beauty of Derry that it had a chaotic and violent past. Starting in the early eighteenth century as soon as the very first settlers set up camp. Ninety-one people claimed themselves the very first residents of Derry. Within 3 months ninety-one people were dead. There was a gap between the initial first killing spree and the events that followed, 1908 marked the start of a pattern. The annual Easter egg hunt turned into a massacre when the steel works exploded killing over 100 people. Mainly children. Exactly 27 years later brutal attacks left 5 dead in the wake of a murderous splore. The bodies were never found. Another 27 years later the burning to the ground of a black only service men club the Black Spot left yet more deaths logged in the history book... She ran her fingers across the parchment like paper, studying the depictions there with mild interest. 

The bell rang signalling the end of the period, pulling her from her stupor. 

"Hey, Chester?" 

He glanced up at her from behind his desk Humming lightly in response. 

"Where was this picture taken?" 

Amelia held up the book her index finger resting over a hand drawn sketch which had drawn her interest. The teachers face went momentarily ashen. A mixture of unreadable emotions crossing his handsome features before he calmly wiped them away and slipped back into a blank, friendly mask. 

"That would be at the annual Autumn Carnival that comes through Derry every October. Must be late 1800s judging from the attire...From what I've heard that man was always the talk of the town, well, the women around town.... Robert, his name was. Though I believe he often went by Bob or Bill. Legend has it that he was the son of the carnival master, born to a wealthy Governors daughter, her father, wanted nothing to do with the bastard child. He layed down the rules. Get rid of the child or I'll do it for you. She loved her son, dearly. Figuring that the boy would have a half decent life with his father she left him on the doorstep of the trailer. The boy had a craziness about him, a zany attractive humour which amused the carnival folk. A trait which followed him into adulthood. When he was 17 his father put him on the clown wagon and he sort of just settled into it happy with rolling around the country until he met her...."

Chesters voice seemed to crack slightly as Amelia allowed her gaze to trail back to the depiction. Taking in the incredibly detailed charcoal drawing. She lingered on the figure who seemed to jump from the page. He was familiar in an decidedly unfamiliar way. With wild hair and an impossibly tall, slender frame clad in a silk costume. His gaze was baring down on a young woman stood below the stage, his hand outstretched to her... Offering her a single bloomed flower. 

_It can't be! That's not possible! _

The woman she could recall with ease despite not knowing her identity. It was the same young woman in her dreams. The setting were ways different. The time periods always years apart. Sometimes decades. But the girl despite changes of style was always the same. 

"I don't suppose you know anymore about... Her?" 

He appeared to mull her question over for a few minutes, almost as though he were debating with himself. Though when she shot him a questioning look he simply shook his head. 

"Can't tell you much about her. She was lost to history."

Knitting her brows together she felt her heart deflate slightly. That was a shame. Chester could sense her shifting mood. Eager to be the one to put a smile back on her pretty face he gently took the book from her hands and slammed it shut. Laughing softly at the sight of her pursing her full lips in caged annoyance. 

"I may not be able to tell you much about her... I can show you more about him though... If your interested, of course." 

The response was quizzical if not a little interested. 

"And just how are you going to show me more about him? He's dead... According to that book anyway."

She nodded toward the book she'd been reading previously now being popped back onto the neatly aligned shelf. 

"Dead he may be but within that carnival he lives on... And..." 

He paused, sliding a piece of paper across his desk, it fell straight from the edge leaving her with no other choice but to pick it up. Collecting the lined paper from her booted feet she stared at it confusedly. 

" As you can see, it's October. The Carnival roles into town tonight. Miss Denbrough, would you give me the immense pleasure of allowing me to take you around the carnival tonight?" 


	5. Chapter Two: The Carnival Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the moments we've all been awaiting not-so-patiently...
> 
> Huge round of applause for Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make clear that Pennywise is not an alien in this story.... As always kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Chapter Two : The Carnival Part Two

It wasn't an unusual occurance for him to awaken from his long rest absolutely famished, particularly if he was awoken early, this time it wasn't his hunger that caused his sudden discomfort. This time there was something else that bothered him. It bubbled hotly beneath his hunger. Something within burned ferociously as it kick started once more. He was winded momentarily by a shock of pain coursing through his system. Howling against the sudden ripping sensation within his being. His veins and arteries tingled with a cold swilling sensation. The first few beats of his heart were staggered. For a few seconds he could barely breathe through the shock. Already wide golden eyes opening further as a gloved hand flew to his chest, directly over the newly pulsing organ. 

It took several agonising moments for the endorphins to kick in and begin blocking his pain recepters, leaving him growling with fangs bared as he brought himself back under control. 

He was no longer confused by this occurance. It had happened before, only a handful of times but he was now aware of its meaning. 

_"_Amelia... " 

Springing up from the battered mattress which looked to have seen better days, he buzzed across the small expanse of the trailer with a jingle. His unruly orange hair on end, face seemingly whiter than ever. The addition of two brand new thick red scars ebbed from the corners of his downturned mouth, up over slim but high cheeks had him staring at his reflection dumbfounded. A gloved index finger traced the still sensitive scars. 

Pennywise sighed, with each long rest his appearance became more and more removed from the man she once loved... He wasn't even sure she'd recognise him should the worst happen and he had to wait for another century or more. Nor could he deny the animalistic nature which seeped into his identity, slowly drowning out what little humanity he had left. He wasn't proud of his needs. Every living thing needed sustenance to survive, food was a must. His food just happened to lie within human offspring. 

He abhorred himself... But he loved her, and if this was what he had to become in exchange for her life, so be it. 

He inhaled deeply, ignoring his bodies call for food as he saught her out amongst the ocean of aroma. He found her fairly easy, her scent was always the same. Light, floral with subtle hints of spiced vanilla. 

His feet led him through the sewer maze with ease, dank murky water laced with heavy stench swished about his frill encased ankles. The water simply ran off him. Scent unable to attach despite a ferocious fight. In the near distance he could now make out recollecable sounds. Voices hovering above the storm drain. 

For once the children weren't the target of his attention. 

He could see her, stood on the far right of the school grounds just on the boundary of the grassy verge. Behind her the car park was littered with large groups of adolescents. It would've been so easy to pick a couple of them off, but his hunger was momentarily sated just by the sight of her. He almost couldn't believe his eyes as he inched closer to the opening of the storm drain, ensuring to keep himself out of the sunlight. She appeared exactly the same, her hair was still that wonderfully unusual shade of dark red. Whiter than snow skin and petite in stature. Her slim figure was clad in a simple deep brown cord pinafore dress, a ribbed cream long sleeved tee and leggings. 

His smile faltered slightly as his stomach knotted... Would she recognize him, more so... Would she even want to know him now? With each renewed life cycle she seemed to be pulled further away from him. And while he was destined to live the torture of her loss and remember over and over she seemed to recall less and less each time. He gave a soft grunt, allowing his golden gaze to linger on her for a few seconds more before his large frame stalked back into the depths of the sewer tunnels, back to the depths of his madness... 

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

The air at the perimeter of the carnival, though slightly stale, was still ferociously perfumed with the heedy aroma of salty hot dogs, sticky sweet popcorn and freshly fried donuts. It was a scent which whipped her straight back to her childhood years and the splendid array of carnivals which came to her small rural hometown every Halloween. Chester stood protectively beside her, adjusting the rim of his glasses slightly before placing his large, warm palm on the small of her back. Fingering the soft wine red velvet of her favourite dress.

He gave no pretences, the moment he clapped eyes on her when she opened the door he told her how beautiful she looked. 

He needn't have said anything. His expression spoke volumes. But Amelia was flattered all the same.

She allowed him to guide her through the fairground, stopping occasionally for various rides and treat stands. Her favourite by far was the bumper cars. They rode them three times in a row. Her kicking his ass a little better with each go. She was too clever, the little car too nifty for him to catch. When thier tokens finally ran out and he decided he wasn't willing to be beaten anymore they finally parted from the dogem's, laughing as the went. Amongst the bright carnival lights they strolled. Boots thick with mud and chunks of discarded food and ketchup. Neither one cared as they picked happily on a large cloud of dual coloured cotton candy.

Their aimless wondering led them to a apple bobbing stall. Where a large old fashioned horse cart which had been modestly restored towered over a small plastic toddler pool filled with an array of green apples and one lone red.

The rules were simple. Use your mouth, and nothing but your mouth to pick an apple from the pool. If green is picked you win a small stuffed toy or a goldfish if you pick the red you win the giant, fluffy white Teddy bear which was practically beggin Amelia to take him home as well as a goldfish. Chester paused to eye her slyly. His chocolate eyes dancing steadily in the hazy light as he leaned down to level his mouth with her ear. 

"I'll try and get Snow bear for you."

He paid the woman his 3 dollars and slipped his hoodie from his shoulder, handing it to her before he knelt on the black crash mat. His black skinny jeans morphing to slick mounds of brown mud at the knees. She chuckled as he pushed the sleeves of his sweater upto his elbows and waggled his thick brows at her. 

"Do I get a prize if I win for you?" 

"Yeah..." 

Amelia trailed off, smirked painted over her lips as her eyes lifted just above his head. 

"You top the leader board, look." 

Twisting his head to glance up he scowled playfully. Then laughed heartily. 

"Fair enough. Can't blame a guy for tryin' though!" 

The pair shared a small titter before he turned back to the pool, stopping briefly to find the red apple. Once he'd located it and waited for it to float within a reasonable reaching distance he dived in. With a sharpness and near perfect aim which she wasn't expecting. She'd seen this a million times before. No human had teeth sharp enough or a mouth wide enough to catch an apple on the first go. Let alone a designated apple. 

That apparently didn't apply to Chester. 

For when he reemerged from the pool with chlorine spiked water pouring from his lithe, tall frame the red apple was held firmly between his perfect teeth. Gobsmacked Amelia tumbled over her words, unable to produce a coherent sentence. 

"How?" 

She managed to finally splutter. Watching him with a admiring smile as allowed the apple to fall into the open palm between them. Shrugging his shoulders with a gentle smile. 

_"Amelia._.."

His mouth fell open in response, but it wasn't his voice or words she heard. This voice was low. Hoarse and croaky as though the person who'd called her name hadn't uttered a word for years. Startled, she peered around attempting to pick out the voice owner. Time seemed to slow. One by one, the familiarity of the carnival sounds began to fade out. Music slowing to an almost eerie jingle before silencing all together. People immediately surrounding her were chatting amongst themselves, going about their business. But she couldn't hear a thing that came from thier mouths. Not a word, snort, curse or giggle. 

She could however make out a slow, soft melody eminating over the carnival. As she pushed through the crowds which now seemed frozen in time she followed the music. Palms beginning to sweat as the music became more pronounced signalling she was nearing the source. 

From the thick, sweetly scented mist which seemed to appear from nowhere and settled over the carnival she could just about make out at least twelve warm white light blinking at her. The fog seemed to divert around a large painted wagon, but the air remained hazy as she peered up at the lonesome figure dancing alone on the stage. Each movement pronounced with a upbeat jingle of bells. 

"Hello?" 

Her voice was unsure but strong and unwavering, she studied the tall figure as it stilled immediately, arms which once held an imaginary partner falling to rest beside narrow sides.

The mist began to clear and she found herself staring into the molten gold eyes of a clown. He was smiling at her, two buck teeth enhancing his peculiar appearance. He looked as if he'd manifested from a different time. An old time. The fitted silken silver costume was ragged and worn in appearance. Some areas faded. Others crusted with dark brown and mahogany stains. The lace frills enveloping his neck, wrists and ankles no longer white but a dirty off-cream akin to milk which had become stagnant. Extravagant quiffs of burnt orange hairs stood in three separate peaks.

For what seemed like forever the pair seized each other up. The clown stood stoic while she panicked slightly at the sight of his colour-morphing eyes. She watched him inhale deeply, his lips parting as though he were tasting the air. She was only partly aware of the muted carnival music restarting, the sweet scents of the circus wrapping her once more as an invisible force took control of her feet bringing her towards the clown who was now waltzing around the stage alone once again. He stilled when she was within a few feet, his red gaze heavy on her as he bowed dramatically before offering her a gloved hand. Between his bunny teeth sat a beautifully crisp yellow rose. 

"Would the beautiful Madamme, do a silly old clown the favour of a dance?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia's bright green gaze flicked from the outstretched gloved palm awaiting her to the now ocean blue eyes stalking her possessively, she wasn't sure why she accepted his offer. All she knew was the second she placed her small hand within his a fire raged beneath her skin. A tingle in the pit of her stomach spreading, erupting into a mass of dancing embers. He was taller than her by a good two feet. Towering over her at over 7ft tall and yet when he pulled her gently against his body she felt at home.

Most intriguingly, she felt safe.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly they swayed to the sound of a lone piano. He was watching her intently, as though every move she made was dazzling.

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

She muttered as he swept her from her feet and spun her around as though she weighed nothing. He said nothing, simply setting her back on her booted feet. Grip settling upon her waist. His smile was gentle. Loving, almost.

The piano came gently to its final rapture, together they continued to waltz to the empty sound of silence ruptured by the occasional jingle from his bells. 

"I have waited a thousand lifetimes for you, Amelia." 

He finally mumbled in his cracked, unusual voice. Blue eyes gazing down on her lovingly, there was desperation within his ocean eyes and in that moment, he was no longer an unusual stranger. She felt as though she'd known him for many lifetimes. She couldn't begin to fathom why, or even the possibility of it, she only knew she felt at home in his strong embrace.

"Who are you?"

The clown shook his head, bells tinkling, whisps of rust hair breezed beneath her nostrils filling her senses with the thick scent of slightly stale toffee popcorn.

"In time, little one. For now... Just dance with me."

And that they did, moving softly in perfect sync to a melody meant for only them. Time wasn't a concept in this bubble he'd enclosed them in, though he knew he despite his wishes he couldn't keep her here, not yet. His will was beginning to crumble. The man being taken over by the beast within, quickly he let her go and backed himself into the shadow of his trailer... He'd been stupid.

Oh so stupid.

The overwhelming scent of her triggering his animalistic nature. His hunger, in his rush to hold her once more he'd neglected to feed. Now he was unpredictable. He was changing again. Sharp talons bore against the thin velvetine of his glove, fangs fighting him as he bit them back forcefully. He took one last longing glance at her, eyes flickering between ferocious gold and furious blood red.

Pennywise reached out, intending to only brush his fingertips softly against her cheek, instead, his claws unsheathed and slashed through the air between them with a low growl. He watched her jump back, watched the soft pink flush drain from her pale flesh... The horror etched into her features.

Because of him...

Half of him wanted to fall to his knees and show her he meant no harm, the other wanted to tear her to pieces. Wanted to devour her. It was his turn to be horrified, now.

Without a second glance he allowed himself to shrink further into the shadows, the bubble around her popped slamming her back into reality. She stood alone, dazed, in the middle of the packed carnival on the stage of the trailer which appeared desolate and abandoned. The wood beneath her boots was no longer bright and clean but splintering and dirty. Rich wine coloured velvet curtains hung from their rails, one tattered and ripped the other blanketed in mould and dust. 

"Hey." 

The hand on her shoulder startled her briefly, it took her a few seconds to recollect the voice but as she craned her neck and met Chester's delicate, slightly tight smile she relaxed. Her body slumping back to rest against the solid mass of his broad chest. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I... I think so... I must've blacked out." 

She felt his palms firmly grasp her upper arms as he turned her gently, his long, nimble fingers slipping to below her chin, his chocolate orbs seeping deep into her soul as he presented her with a single white bloom. It's fragranced petals heavy with dew. He was beautiful. She couldn't find any other words to describe him. Simply beautiful. Chester was the kind of man a girl found once in a blue moon if she were lucky. 

It's a pity Amelia didn't class herself as lucky.

She took the rose gingerly, fingers brushing against his briefly. She didn't think to question where the flower came from, assuming that somewhere on the carnival there was a flower stall.

"It's beautiful, Chester."

Somewhere in the shadows she could've sworn she heard a disdainful grumble and judging by the way Chester's eyes darkened, the way he snapped his necked towards seemingly ever-increasing darkness he did too. His protective hand slid down her arm grasping her wrist as he guided her to the edge of the stage, effortlessly he jumped down, turning to gently clasp the soft curve of her feminine waist he hoisted her into the air as if she weighed nothing. 

The air seemed thicker between them suddenly, his gaze akin to deep pools of molten chocolate. His breath hot and sugary against her cheeks.

Amelia wasn't the greatest mind reader... Nor was she particularly skilled at reading signals. But right now she could. She could sense every nerve ending in Chester's body was ablaze. Understood that smouldering glare perfectly.

He was studying her intently, as if he were afraid she'd dissaperate at any given second. 

"Are you hungry? There's this little restaurant on 54th Street... Its open late and I'd like to take you there. Its quite a beautiful place... "

Amelia chuckled as he tumbled over his tongue, tucking a strayed dark red curl behind her ear she nodded with a shy smile.

"I'd like that, Chester... I'd like that very much." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester's plans to woo Amelia are thwarted by a jealous Pennywise.

_The night was till young when she finally managed to break away from her over-bearing family and retrace her steps. The scent of cotton candy and buttered popcorn was heavy in the air, it was a scent she couldn't shake._

_A scent he was covered in from head to toe. _

_And Amelia loved it. _

_Sidestepping a young couple she peered up at the young man, her heart skipping a beat as he in his sweat laden state rid himself of his frill-collared white shirt. _

_Revealing his broad, well toned upper body, sweat shimmering beneath the hot oil lamps. _

_Bobby was a lithe man._

_ Slender in size, but he certainly didn't lack muscles. Pale skin enveloped sinewy arms and broad masculine shoulders. The gentle curve of his chest led to the rippling muscles of his well worked stomach and pronounced hip bones._

_He was beautiful. _

_His shift was coming to an end, she watched him potter around the wagon, extinguishing the oil lamps when curious bystanders drew to close.... _

Amelia settled herself somewhat awkwardly in the booth. Chewing her lip thoughtfully as she survayed Chester ordering thier hot drinks.

The way he charmed the waitresses, really was something else. Amelia had to admit if there was one thing that drew her mind to Chester it was his charasmtic personality.

And his gentle smile... 

And those luscious chocolate brown eyes... 

She paused, gaze lingering on the back of his shaven head at the realisation she was a little attracted to him. Her eyes slid down to his large palms and nimble fingers as they grasped the silver tray with such delicacy. Seconds later he was placing the tray on the table and seating himself opposite her.

Adjusting his glances for the umpteenth time he pushed a decadent looking mug of hot chocolate towards her, topped with heavy whipped cream, caramel sauce and toffee coated popcorn.

Popcorn.... 

She ignored that niggling tickle at the back of her mind. 

"Thank you, Chester." 

He waved away her gratitude. Smiling brightly. His gaze darkening slightly when ghosting over her full lips.

"How long have you been a teacher?"

Her soft voice pulled him back to attention. 

"Uh, around 6 years, here in Derry. Anyway." 

"Oh, so your not a born local then?"

She attempted to sip from her mug in a clean, somewhat lady like fashion... And failed, miserably. 

He chuckled heartily at the sight of whipped cream clinging to the skin above her top lip, Chester reached over to wipe it away delicately and suck the sweet white substance from his index finger. Enjoying the way that adorable fuscia flush spread across her plump cheeks as she averted her gaze. 

She was beautiful. 

Oh, so fucking beautiful. 

She always had been. 

"No. Not a born local.. I.. Uh, I'm a foriener really."

"You don't look like a foriener... Or sound like one for that matter." 

"I've been here a long time, darling."

"You don't strike me as a man who's all that old. I'd say late thirties."

Dark eyes flickered at her enchantingly. His lips twitched as though he were holding back a long caged secret desperate to break free. He seemingly struggled with himself for a moment before a look of defeat briefly settled upon his handsome face.

"Darling... I feel as though I'm centuries old. These eyes, they've seen the most wondrous things.. And the most devastating. I can't..."

Chester paused, his senses ablaze. The air seemed thicker and clogged in his throat.

He sensed the presence before he saw him. 

That was how it worked. 

But not today. 

Today it was in unison. 

He recognized that tall masculine frame that pushed open the diner door before he fully saw his face. 

Not a clown as he expected, but a man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.


	10. Chapter 10

His gaze remained glued to her face, fingertips twitching with the strength of his yearning to reach out to her as he watched her process his words.

"I'm almost certain I know you, Robert."

"Bobby. Call me Bobby." 

His smooth voice interjected. Soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

"... Bobby." 

Her drawl was familiar in the most comforting way. Yet it frustrated the fuck out of him. Swallowing past that sudden thick lump in his throat he steadied his breathing as she finally broke the bond between them stepping out from behind the booth to come to stand directly before him. Behind him he could sense Chester's growing disenchantment with with situation.

"Well, for what it's worth, it's nice to meet you..." 

Her sparkling orbs flitted past him, landing on the man behind him. 

"I'll book that cab."

And then she smiled. 

She smiled that smile she normally reserved for him. Slightly shy and full of invitation. 

Except this time, it was directed at Chester. 

And not him. 

If his gut could've dropped any further it would be hanging from his backside... 

Chester brightened almost immediately, he slipped back into his jacket, once again readjusting the thick black rim of his glases. His face was void of any emotion but Robert could feel it radiating from the man in waves. 

Elation. 

Finally, after hundreds of years of adoring her from afar she was leaving with him.

He grinned at her, downing the dregs from his mug before nodding. 

"I'll be two minutes."

She bid Robert goodbye, softly smiling before leaving the diner. He watched her disappear into the silence of the night. To a telephone booth just around the corner. 

A slight click of a tongue brought his attention back, biting back a snarl he sllettled back into the booth. 

"You may have her for now but she'll come back to me. She always does."

Chester regarded him calmly. 

"And if she does go back to you... If she genuinely wants you, I'll let her go, as I always have. I am not you... Pennywise. I love her equally as deeply as you do. Yet I am not as selfish you. For centuries you've come between us, you've stolen her from me countless times. Each time, although it breaks me, I let her go. Because I fucking love her with everything in me... I want her to be happy. If you're what makes her happy then I'm willing to sacrifice. But... Right here, right now.. She is mine and I will fight to the death for her. So be ready. "


	11. Chapter 11

In the booth was where he remained, long after Chester had given his warning speech and left the diner. Watching him as he moved over to her, large palms slowly brushing against her shoulder to alert her to his presence as she leaned with her left shoulder shoved against the glass panel of the telephone booth.

To say he was angry was cutting it short. He was furious. For the briefest of moments he'd allowed himself to be fooled by the fairytale he'd been playing on loop since his awakenment. 

He should have known better. 

Simply disapperating back to his sewers he let the human facade slide. Skin peeling and oozing back to milky white, dark slicked back hair morphing into his volumous faded orange bouffant. Red angry orbs rimmed in molten gold. 

His bells jingled merrily as he paced.

He didn't know what to do, this had never happened before. She always went with him.

She loved him. 

At least she had, before.

Observing her walk away from him ignited feelings as yet unknown to Pennywise. Emotions only the human part of himself understood.

It roiled beneath the surface, bubbling and brewing. Growing hotter and far more potent the more he reminisced.

Envy. 

Sheer, unbridled envy. 

It brought out the beast in him beautifully. Animalistic nature unused to such an insignificant mortal emotion. He couldn't help it. Whilst the beast was far more dominant, he, young Robert Grey, was still breathing for her. Still fighting for her.

Still valued her far more than his own life. 

Pennywise stilled, his incoherent mumbling trailing off into a low growl. 

Grey water rippled at his ankles, yet his feet remained dry.

He listened.

Clunk. 

Clunk. 

Clunk. 

BANG!

A scream followed. 

Her scream. 


	13. Chapter 9

Chester ground his teeth, irritantly. Piercing gaze locked upon the dark haired, handsome stranger peering around the diner, regaining his bearings before making his way towards thier table. A glance at Amelia showed her flicking through the menu. Unaware of any intrusion. But if past experiences were anything to go by, she wouldn't mind an intrusion from Robert Grey. 

Just the thought of the past replaying itself had a low growl rumbling through his chest. 

She must've heard him.

Or sensed his growing unease for she flippantly raised her green gaze with a gentle smile. Smile faltering briefly as her vision fell not on Chester but the over bearing presence stood beside the table. 

Chester watched the man's gaze soften significantly upon falling upon the redhead. He offered her a smile worthy of a toothpaste advert. 

"Chester.... I thought it was you!“

The man who introduced himself as Robert grinned as he nugded the shorter man further up the booth to slide in opposite the woman. Chester forced a smile past his grimace. 

"... I'm almost certain you knew it was me... Bobby."

"Are you going to introduce me to your ravishing friend? She is rather lovely." 

Robert casually leaned back into the plush padding, stretching out his long legs. Crossing one ankle over the other. One corner of his mouth lifted slightly as Amelia shifted in her seat. Planting her elbows on the table. One palm supporting her chin, the other outstretched to him somewhat timidly. His cyan eyes roved her face as he took her hand as though she were the finest piece of lace. 

Electricity surged between them. A thousand memories he'd tried so desperately to bury came flooding back, her warm, loving touch, passionate, writhing rendezvous beneath the pale moonlight, stolen kisses and fleeting glances. He had to fight the burning urge to yank her over the table and claim her once again. 

"Amelia."

Her voice was but a whisper, yet thanks to his enhanced hearing she could've been speaking normally. His body silently screamed all the words he longed to spill, yet couldn't. So, he planted a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, instead. Thoroughly enjoying the way a rather fetching flush spread across her cheeks and down her otherwise pale neck. 

"What are you doing here? You're early... Significantly so."

Chester broke the silence, drawing Roberts attention. His entire being was buzzing. Every nerve in his body tingled something fierce, flaring his already roused senses. 

A result of thier close proximity. 

Roberts face was fixed in an approachable enough expression, even somewhat friendly. Yet there was an unmistakable red glint in his blue orbs. 

He was angry. Very angry. 

Yet, he grinned in response as if he'd not a care in the world. 

"I rediscovered my calling. Chester. And Its not escaping me again... Not this time." 

Chester's expression darkened dramatically. 

"Milly, have you finished?" 

Suddenly alerted the young woman survayed the two men questioningly. Replying with a careful 'yep'. 

"Would you do me a favour, darling, here... Take my wallet. Use the phone box outside and order us a cab."

He retrieved his wallet from his back pocket. Handing it to her. 

"There's a taxi firm number in there. I'll meet you outside. I won't be long." 

Allowing her eyes to briefly ghost over Roberts striking features she gave him a lop sided smile. 

"It was nice to me you, Mr Grey." 

"Please. Call me Robert. And the pleasure is all mine... Amelia." 

_Amelia... _

Her body froze. She studied his face closely, his wide almond shaped blue eyes, slightly pointed nose and sharp jawline... Slap on some white paint and red lips and this man was a dead ringer for that carnival clown. He was watching her, his chest heaving slightly though his breathing remained level and calm. 

"I'm sorry, have we met before, Robert?" 

_Only a thousand times, my love._

His smile was almost sad. 

"I was wondering the same thing myself." 


End file.
